Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar
by BarbaraEvans
Summary: U.A. Sirius e Marlene se encontram anos depois e vivem uma intensa paixão.


Observando o pôr-do-sol por sobre as nuvens, em um avião com destino a Milão, eu sentia lágrimas silenciosas caírem sobre meu rosto após encontrar um papel cuidadosamente dobrado no bolso do meu sobretudo.

x-x

Minha relação com Sirius Black começou de forma inusitada. Nos conhecemos quando cursamos o High School juntos, em um colégio nos arredores de Londres. Éramos do mesmo grupo de amigos, e por isso acabamos nos tornando próximos naquela época. Depois que terminamos o colégio e todos se separaram, eu só o vi mais uma vez: No casamento de Lily e James, no qual eu e ele fomos convidados a sermos respectivamente madrinha e padrinho dos noivos. Depois disso, Sirius Black tinha se tornado apenas passado. Até aquele fatídico dia.

Eu cursei moda em Oxford, me tornei uma famosa estilista na Europa, e estava muito feliz com minha vida. Era uma mulher independente, sincera, e completamente concentrada em minha carreira, e talvez por isso não me importasse muito com coisas sentimentais. Certo dia, em eu tinha um desfile em Paris, e tudo corria bem, até eu esbarrar com ele. Ele que tinha se tornado um guitarrista famoso de uma banda cujo nome não me recordo; ele que tocaria no desfile da coleção; ele que havia se tornado ainda mais belo e charmoso com os anos; ele: Sirius Black.

A noite do desfile passou, e eu acabei ela em meu apartamento, tendo uma das noites mais incríveis. Com ele. Nós dois detestávamos relacionamentos, e sabíamos que entre nós nunca daria certo, então resolvemos apenas deixar o tempo correr. Eu não tinha mais compromissos naquela quinzena, e ele também teria uma folga das apresentações com a banda, por isso, passamos quase quinze dias na cama, tendo um sexo maravilhoso, e vivendo intensamente. E aos poucos, os dois que odiavam relações, entravam em uma sem perceberem. Uma relação que surgia do nada, mas que parecia inevitável.

E continuamos nessa deliciosa loucura, sem saber onde isso nos levaria, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que não nos levaria a nada. E eu não sei quando, ou como, mas me vi no estado em que eu mais temia e odiava, eu me vi sentindo coisas que não queria sentir, eu me vi apaixonada.

Sirius havia alugado um apartamento, e nós começamos a seguir uma nossas vidas, mas sem deixar de lado nossa loucura. Eu fazia meus modelos, ele compunha suas músicas, e a noite, ele vinha ao meu apartamento para mais uma madrugada regada a sexo – ou seria amor?

Mas naquela tarde, eu tinha recebido uma ligação que mudaria meu destino: A Dolce&Gabanna me queria como estilista deles, mas para isso eu teria que me mudar para Milão, e como eles precisavam urgentemente de uma confirmação, se eu aceitasse deveria ir amanhã para a cidade para assinar o contrato e já tratar da mudança. Eu sabia que era a chance da minha vida e que mesmo sendo muito repentino que não poderia recusar, por isso, quando Sirius entrou pela minha porta aquela noite e olhou em meus olhos, viu o adeus estampado. Não precisei dizer nada, ele sabia; me conhecia melhor que qualquer um. Foi a noite mais intensa da minha vida. Como dois amantes em seus papéis, nos amamos. E ao me aconchegar sobre o peito dele, para enfim dormirmos, eu ouvi uma voz rouca cantar em meu ouvido:

_Eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_

_Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_

_Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

_E cada verso meu será_

_Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar_

_Por toda minha vida_

Eu chorava em silêncio, mas sabia que meu corpo tremia e que os soluços me denunciavam. Eu não queria partir, tinha me apegado a ele mais do que era certo, mas tinha que ir. Desde o início eu sabia que não daria em nada, então agora tinha que seguir o planejado.

Suas mãos se espalmavam em minhas costas, e me puxavam para você, me apertando fortemente, como que em um uma despedida, e em meu ombro, senti pingar uma gota que escorreu de forma dolorosa. Você também chorava.

_Eu sei que vou chorar_

_A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_

_O que esta ausência tua me causou_

_Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver_

_A espera de viver ao lado teu_

_Por toda a minha vida_

Adormeci ao som de uma música linda e triste, sendo cantada por alguém que estava assim também.

Acordei cedo, e senti frio. A cama vazia e o silêncio sepulcral da casa demonstravam que você não estava mais lá. Eu chorei, chorei como nunca havia chorado. Chorei até não ter mais lágrimas para isso. E então, em estado de torpor fui fazer o que tinha que fazer. Arrumei minha malas, me vesti, e peguei o casaco que estava em cima da cadeira. Liguei para o aeroporto, para confirmar a passagem que a D&G tinha me reservado, e então estava pronta. Dei uma última olhada no apartamento, revivendo mentalmente cada memória boa dos últimos tempos, e então o fechei. Dei a chave pro porteiro, que cuidaria dele por mim enquanto eu estivesse fora, e fui para o aeroporto.

Meu vôo, surpreendentemente, não demorou a sair, e ao embarcar no avião, a nostalgia ameaçava me consumir. O vôo era curto e sem escalas, por isso levaria apenas aproximadamente uma hora. Me ajeitei na cadeira, recostando-me, e passei a observar a paisagem que ia sumindo, conforme o avião subia. Enfim, sobre as nuvens a imagem era maravilhosa. Mas mesmo com aquela vista deslumbrante, eu ainda estava cansada, mental e fisicamente, por isso resolvi descansar e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, procurando a venda. Foi quando minha mão roçou um papel fino no fundo do bolso da frente. Curiosa, puxei-o e vi com uma caligrafia pequena e perfeita, meu nome escrito. Gelei. Sabia o que era aquilo. Mesmo temerosa, abri a carta e comecei a ler, enquanto sentia meus olhos encherem de água.

"Querida Lene,

Tenho tanto a lhe dizer, mas receio que nada mais importe.

Hoje de manhã, você não me viu em sua cama, e deve ter me amaldiçoado mil vezes por isso. Peço que me perdoe pelo meu egoísmo, mas não agüentaria te ver partir, e sabia que se eu ficasse não deixaria você ir, e te amo demais para impedir seus sonhos.

Não me arrependo de nada. De ter estado com você, mesmo que por esse curto tempo. Vivi nesses dias, os momentos mais felizes e mais intensos da minha vida. E não quero estragar o que tivemos de tão bom, impedindo você de viver sua vida, ou sacrificando a minha, pois isso não seria amor. Sim, amor. Eu te amo. Três palavras que não foram ditas, mas sentidas. E sei que você me ama também.

Seguirei minha vida, sabendo que nunca mais amarei ninguém como te amo, sabendo que mesmo que venham outras, o seu lugar no meu coração nunca será ocupado por ninguém. Saiba que você é a única que me fez e que fará com que eu me assim. Por isso, mais uma vez: Te amo.

E lembra-se da música que cantei para você ontem? Ela acompanha um soneto que descreve o que eu sinto agora. Quer lê-lo?

_De tudo ao meu amor serei atento__  
><em>_Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto__  
><em>_Que mesmo em face do maior encanto__  
><em>_Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento__  
><em>_E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto__  
><em>_E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto__  
><em>_Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento_

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure__  
><em>_Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive__  
><em>_Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama_

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):__  
><em>_Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama__  
><em>_Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

É Lene, você é o meu amor que foi infinito enquanto durou. E que talvez continue sendo infinito, mas aqui para mim, e aí para ti.

Amo-te. Muito.

E ah, quando pensar em mim, não pense em como teria sido, pense no que foi. Pense nos momentos lindos que vivemos juntos, pense nas noites que viramos apenas nos amando, e eu tentarei fazer isso também. E deixe que o destino se encarregue de nós, e que se ele quiser, mais uma vez juntos estaremos.

Do para sempre seu,

Sirius Black."

Minha vontade era descer do avião e voltar para ele, mas eu sabia que não era isso que ele queria que eu fizesse, então fechei meus olhos, deixando mais uma vez as lágrimas fluírem. Sirius Black era o grande amor da minha vida, e continuaria sendo, mesmo que agora, fosse apenas uma lembrança prestes a se distanciar.

_"E eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver, a espera de viver ao lado teu, por toda minha vida..."_


End file.
